My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Lost Episode
You didn't know there was a lost episode, did you? You lucky son of a gun. The following entries come from my friend's journal, shortly before his death... February 2, 2011 Today I got BitTorrent. Downloaded a file saying "Friendship is Magic: The Complete First Season". I'm kinda excited to view it since I don't even think the whole season's out yet. February 3, 2011 Wanted to view my torrent today but I had all kinds of crap to do. Maybe tomorrow. February 4, 2011 Alright, what the hell is up with BitTorrent? How do you use this thing? Man, I should have researched before trying it... February 5, 2011 Today I saw "BitTorrent for Dummies" at the store. Jackpot. Reading it now, I think I can use it now... February 6, 2011 Ha ha, this is freakin' awesome! Already saw six episodes, including one that's not even out yet! February 7, 2011 Why has my torrent all of a sudden started going slow? The quality's started going down too. Maybe it's something with my computer... February 8, 2011 Viewed the torrent data today. It lists 27 episodes, despite the fact that 26 were announced. That's odd. 5:29 p.m. Oh my god. February 9, 2011 I've been haunted... February 10, 2011 How much more can I take? February 11, 2011 Is she dead? Am I? My friend's death was on February 12, 2011. Now, here's some info about the actual episode. I went into his computer, where the episode was disguised as "Math Project.exe" (it was a pretty clever disguise, I didn't even think it was the file before I went into BitTorrent saw it listed after episode #26). I clicked on it, and it opened a .wmv file, despite any normal file saying it was not capable to be viewed. Does BitTorrent even use .wmv? The episode cut directly to the theme song...but the theme song was backwards. I reversed the audio, but then it went silent. I reversed it back, in which it was still backwards, but better then having no sound at all. The screen suddenly went blank. It cut to Twilight Sparkle, looking depressed...in full-screen. I had never set it to full-screen, I wasn't even touching the damn thing. I was already creeped out. Twilight turned her head, in which a cracking sound was heard. Oh my god. I thought. I think I'm gonna be sick... It showed a graveyard, which said "R.I.P..." and the rest of the name was covered in dirt. Everypony was there, though. I couldn't remember a face that wasn't there. Every OC I had ever seen. Doctor Whooves. DJ PON-3. They were all there, just looking like all purpose in life had been destroyed. Twilight moaned...her face turned blue... That's when I realized...the ponies were all zombies. There was just one they were trying to bring back from the dead. It was like an apocalypse. I heard a gunshot and screamed. The grave was opened. It was someone I couldn't tell...they were wearing a black mask, and the only sign of them was their red legs. Then, my computer started to act up. It popped up a window. "Windows Media Player is not responding. If you close now, you will lose any unsaved data." I noticed the typo...another message popped up. "You noticed me..." The message immediately closed, and the video continued on, but now cut to a black message: "You are a pirate, and a pirate is free...but not if he resists. The end is neigh...your days are numbered. Run, little boy." I believed the message...I know it will happen one day... Category:MLP Category:Diary/Journal Category:Troll Pasta Category:Lost Episodes